Mi castigo y mi felicidad
by 00JCG00
Summary: Su castigo estaba impuesto desde el día en que nació, pero al entrar en aquel sitio logro conocer no solo su perdición si no también un poco de la felicidad. (Killua x Gon x Killua).
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: Bienvenido a tu pesadilla

* * *

><p>-Gon Freecs, se le declara culpable del homicidio a mano armada de Hattori Hanzo-dijo directamente el juez, golpeando con su mazo declarando el final del juicio, declarando el final de su vida.<p>

-¡No yo no lo hice!-grito el chico, peleando con los policías que lo detenían-¡Yo no lo hice!

-Se le impondrá el castigo en unos momentos, llévenselo a la celda hasta nuevo aviso-dijo el juez, y así como dijo el chico moreno fue llevado hacia ella y tirado como si fuera un animal, un objeto, ni siquiera como eso, se levanto y llego hacia la única pared que había en esa celda y se quedo esperando su sentencia.

-y bien jurado, ¿Qué es lo que piensan?-dijo el juez mirando a todas las personas

- viendo al acusado, que apenas es un niño los investigadores del caso le hicieron unas pruebas que dieron como resultado que el chico no esta en sus capacidades mentales

-bien, así que su conclusión es…-dejó al aire el juez

- Al acusado se le enviara al manicomio Suimin fusoku para orientación y rehabilitación, hasta su recuperación.-dijo uno de los jurados

-Pues así será-dijo el juez

El acusado y la familia fueron informados llevándose rápidamente al chico sin quiera dejarlo despedirse, lo último que miró de su familia fue a su tía llorando cayendo al suelo y su abuela que lo miraba triste mientras movía su mano lentamente, el único recuerdo que le quedaría de su familia.

TODO HABIA TERMINADO PARA EL…

O eso creía.

-_I know, I know, Boku wa shitteru, boku wa kimi no koto shitteru keredo…kimi wa boku no namae suna mo shiranai tte koto… _(Traducción: watch?v=_Qth4rMhMnM)- tarareo un chico albino caminando por unos pasillos sombríos, sonrió sentía que algo interesante pasaría ese día- _la, la lal ~ aa_ –siguió caminando, saltando como un pequeño niño.

No muy lejos de ahí

- ¿Y qué le pasó a él?- preguntó el copilotó de la ambulancia

- Fue acusado de asesinato a mano armada, parece ser que fue encontrado con sangre en su ropa y con el arma en las manos

-pobre chico-dijo mirando hacia la ventana que daba hacia la parte trasera de la ambulancia, Gon le regreso la mirada suplicante desde una de las esquinas

-yo no lo hice…-susurro para el mismo-yo no lo hice –repetía el chico y así hizo todo el camino.  
>-Tienes que bajar niño, no puedes quedarte ahí-decía el conductor intentando sacar al chico, pero el solo negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba asustado<p>

-ustedes no aprenden, deben ser amables con el o no bajara- escucho una voz que parecía amable, el sol no dejaba que viera su rostro pero la sombra le tendió la mano

-ven te enseñare el lugar-le dijo la voz, inconscientemente tomo la mano y lo jalo hacia el  
>-Doctor Wing sigue siendo muy amable con los enfermos, por eso no lo respetan-le dijo el copiloto con los brazos cruzados, el doctor no les hizo caso y se llevo a Gon hacia el edificio.<p>

-¿Usted es doctor de aquí?-preguntó Gon en voz baja  
>-si, soy el doctor Wing encantado de conocerte, tu debes ser Gon Freecs, ¿cierto?- pregunto el doctor, mirándolo bien parecía un doctor flojo, su ropa estaba algo fuera de su lugar y su cabello mal arreglado, y su mirada no le ayudaba en nada se le miraba demasiado pacifica.<br>-si, soy yo- contesto  
>-Bien entonces le enseñare todo el edificio y después lo llevare a su habitación- empezó a caminar enfrente de el dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta principal<p>

Después de pasar por esa puerta, todo cambiaria…

-"Espero…poder salir lo mas pronto posible"-fue el ultimo pensamiento de Gon al pasar por la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Conociendo el nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>Al entrar lo primero que sintió fue un olor a medicina que lo mareo un poco, parecía vació el lugar.<p>

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto Gon al Doctor  
>-En estos momentos deben de estar afuera –le dijo sonriendo gentil- primero te enseñare el lugar y después te llevare un poco afuera para que mires a tus nuevos compañeros.<br>-Lo hace sonar como si estuviéramos en una escuela-dijo Gon con un gota resbalando por su sien.

-Podríamos decir que es así-dijo sonriendo Wing.  
>Pasaron por un pasillo largo, varios cuartos estaban ahí, algunos de varias camas y otros con una sola.<p>

-Por ahora tu dormirás en uno individual en lo que te adaptas-le contó a Gon, eso lo alivio mucho, no tendría que dormir con sus nuevos "compañeros", miro algunas de sus pertenencias estaban ahí, al menos le habían dejado conservar algunas y una de esas era una foto de su tía y su abuela con el, le hacia recordar que tenia un lugar al cual volver.

-Continuemos…- el hombre mayor dirigiéndolo por los pasillos que parecían laberintos al dar la vuelta, sólo miró una mata de cabello albino, bajó un poco la mirada rápidamente y miró directamente a los ojos del otro chico que lo observó con curiosidad pero siguió caminando hasta desaparecer por un pasillo.

-Disculpe, Doctor Wing, ¿Quién es el?-preguntó mirando hacia atrás  
>-Él es uno de los internados aquí, se llama Killua-le contesto<br>-Oh…-fue su respuesta, Killua…ese nombre le sonaba de algún sitio pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos azules que parecían mirar mas allá de el, como si pudiera entrar en su cabeza.

-Es uno de mis pacientes, lleva un buen progreso, tal vez puedan hacerse amigos-le dijo Wing mirando el interés de Gon por el chico.

-¿Amigos?...-susurró Gon para sí mismo

-Bien esto el tour del lugar, puedes ir a donde quieras a partir de aquí pero cuando escuches un timbre o a alguien gritando corre hacia el edificio, ¿Entendido?-dijo Wing

-Entendido-le sonrió Gon, miro alejarse a su ahora doctor favorito, y empezó a caminar, era un patio muy grande al menos eso era bueno.

Se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol que le gustó y cerró los ojos, no tendría que interactuar con los otros internos, sólo los ignoraría y fingiría que no existían. Abrió sus ojos un poco mirando unos pies enfrente de él, subió la mirada, ahí se encontraba el mismo chico que había mirado tiempo atrás en el tour, lo miraba de manera curiosa con sus ojos azules y su cabello extrañamente albino, era una rareza incluso en el físico pero aun así seguía llamando su atención sus ojos.

-Hola nuevo-saludo el albino mirándolo sonriente.

Lo miró serio, parecía de su edad y se miraba el más cuerdo de todos en ese lugar, pero no pensaba acercarse a él, aunque tuviera un letrero de "NO MUERDO", nunca se le acercaría a él.  
>- ¿Qué? ¿Eres mudo?-pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa solo que ahora traviesa, lo haría hablar aunque solo lo insultara.<br>-Vete-dijo secamente, y frunciendo el ceño.  
>-Um… ¿y a dónde?, recuerda que no puedo salir de aquí.<br>Gon harto del rostro sonriente del chico delante de él, se paró enfurecido y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, él albino no se movió sólo su mirada se hizo desafiante  
>-Hazlo…nadie te detiene-dijo con una sonrisa superior.<br>-¡Ustedes!-escucharon volteando la cabeza simultáneamente mirando que el que había hablado era un enfermero que se acercaba a ellos.

-No se preocupe señor yo lo provoque-dijo Killua mirándolo a los ojos se acerco un poco a Gon y le susurró- vete no querrás estar en problemas en tu primer día- Gon frunció el ceño y se fue murmurando cosas sin sentido, Killua sonrió con algo de malicia, no sabia por que pero ese chico le llamaba demasiado la atención, el enfermero lo miró entre desconfiado y asqueado; él le regreso la mirada desafiante.

-Atrévete a decir algo y no despertaras mañana –sonrió retorcidamente espantando un poco al enfermero que se fue enojado por la amenaza.

El albino miró hacia donde se había ido el chico nuevo, sonrió divertido había tenido razón cuando pensó que seria un día interesante, caminó el mismo paso que Gon.

Acosarlo por ese día seria divertido, aunque…tenía un presentimiento de que algo más pasaría…

Caminó marcando sus pasos enfurecido como se le ocurría a ese chico ordenarle que hacer y lo que mas le enfureció es que su cuerpo se moviera solo y se fuera del lugar como el albino le dijo, paró en seco, apretó sus puños y suspiró cansado caminó lentamente ya dentro del edificio, buscando un lugar para sentarse se asomaba, por todas las habitaciones , pero algo le llamó la atención al fijarse en una de las habitaciones se encontró -según él- una chica de cabellos negros dándole la espalda miró como sostenía una navaja y apuntaba a su muñeca.

-¡Hey tú! ¡No! aleja eso de ti-gritó Gon corriendo hacia ella, la chica lo miro algo sorprendida por el grito y soltó la navaja que cayó al suelo- ¿Qué pensabas hacer con esto? ¿Estás loca?...no olvida la ultima pregunta-soltó después de pensarlo al mirar de nuevo en donde estaban, la chica no sabia que decir era…la primera persona que se preocupaba de ella. Miró su muñeca que estaba con una herida algo reciente, tembló un poco al mirar como el chico la tomaba de la otra mano y la encaminaba a la enfermería que hace poco Wing le había enseñado.

-No esp-espera estoy bien-dijo casi en un susurro la chica, Gon la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero respiró profundamente.

El albino que había llegado en el momento donde Gon jalaba a la chica a la enfermería, los miró algo extrañado así que los siguió quedándose atrás de ellos por varios metros pero podía mirar perfectamente como Palm miraba a Gon de manera asombrada, levantó una de sus cejas.

Miró como los chicos entraban a la enfermería, donde si no recordaba mal no estaba el doctor, se quedo detrás de la puerta, mirando como el chico parecía curar el brazo de la chica que lo miraba triste. Intentaba escuchar pero sólo escuchaba murmullos.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-preguntó la chica con la miraba baja

-¿Qué porque lo hago?…por qué no puedo dejar que alguien haga eso, quitarte la vida solo es escapar y eso es de cobardes-dijo el chico seriamente, dejándola sorprendida otra vez, lo había dicho tan serio, parecía….que la entendía- no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿sí?-le sonrío cálidamente, no sabía porque pero había movido su cabeza afirmándolo, terminó de vendar su mano.

-Dame todas las navajas que tengas, porque se que la que tenías antes no es la única-dijo cruzando sus brazos, la chica sonrío algo avergonzada de ella misma, un niño la estaba regañando.

Killua escuchó como venían hacia la puerta así que corrió como pudo lejos de ahí, alcanzó a mirar que Palm se iba hacia su cuarto y Gon detrás de ella, sintió un sentimiento algo extraño así que lentamente los siguió.

-Me siento como un acosador- susurro para si mismo Killua, se quedó en la puerta mirando como la chica le entregaba una bolsa al moreno. Escucho unos pasos venir hacia él así que se tiró al suelo fingiendo estar dormido.

-Demonios-susurró al mirar a los guardias entrar al cuarto.

-¡No déjenlo, él no ha hecho nada!-escuchó que gritaba Palm, y como sacaban al chico nuevo que pataleaba y gritaba.

-¡¿Qué no la escucharon? Yo no he hecho nada!-gritaba el moreno siendo arrastrado literalmente por los enfermeros.

El albino se quedo acostado donde estaba, ¿lo seguía o se quedaba?

Un sentimiento de curiosidad más fuerte se apodero de él, sabía a donde lo llevarían, y era la única manera de saber más de él. Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó en una dirección contraria, hacia la enfermería, tomo un bisturí y sin ninguna vergüenza se paro enfrente de un enfermero y se lo encajo en un pie, corriendo hacia el patio, a los segundos varios enfermeros lo emboscaron y lo arrastraron hacia donde, sabía que llevarían al nuevo. Le colocaron la camisa de fuerza y lo arrojaron lo más fuerte que pudieron a una habitación.

-¡Ahh tengan más cuidado!-grito enfadado al ser lanzado y se levanto como pudo, miro hacia atrás y se encontró con el chico.

Se miraron en silencio por un buen rato, el chico moreno caminó hasta donde pensó que estaba la puerta y la pateo varias veces.  
>-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!, ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CON EL!- grito desesperado, sacando una risa del otro chico, se paro y con su pie hizo caer al otro chico que lo miro algo asustado.<p>

El albino se acerco hasta tenerlo solo a unos centímetros y le sonrió divertido.

-Mi nombre es Killua, ¿y el tuyo?….

* * *

><p>Bueno no soy buena usando Fanfiction todavía así que escribiré aquí lo que quiero decir:<br>Bueno espero que les este gustando y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Acercándonos a nuestra luz…

* * *

><p>-Mi nombre es Killua, ¿y el tuyo…? -le preguntó alejándose de él con una gran sonrisa.<br>-Ah… -fue lo que logró articular el chico.  
>-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -repitió la pregunta.<br>-Gon… -susurró aún asustado-¿Cómo? -preguntó con una sonrisa divertida- ¡Me llamo Gon!  
>-Un gusto Gon -caminó unos pasos hasta recargarse en la pared, el moreno lo miró entre enojado y sorprendido, observándolo bien, el chico enfrente a él parecía ser de su edad o tal vez un poco más grande. El albino empezó a moverse de la cadera para arriba y unos segundos después ya estaba sin camisa de fuerza.<br>- JOJOJO soy mejor que el mago Judini –Alardeó tirando lejos de él la camisa de fuerza y caminó en dirección a Gon, mientras el moreno retrocedía.  
>-¿Qué vas a hacerme? -preguntó algo asustado, el albino no dijo nada y se colocó detrás de él- ¡no me violes! –gritó a punto de llorar, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza, paró de llorar.<br>-No voy a violarte tonto, te quitare esta cosa -y en cuanto terminó de hablar la camisa ya estaba floja en su cuerpo.  
>-…Gracias -se deshizo de la camisa y se recargó en la pared con Killua a su lado, tomando distancia para no molestar al más chico.<p>

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos…

-¿Y dónde estamos? -preguntó Gon un poco curioso.  
>-Este es el cuarto pachoncito –dijo infantilmente el albino.<br>-¿Que no es acolchado? -dijo levantando una ceja.  
>-No, porque es pachoncito- dijo acercándose a el y aferrándose a su brazo cual gato buscando mimos – ¡como tú! –gritó divertido.<br>-Ok... espera ¿qué? -exclamo razonando tarde y sonrojándose en el acto, Killua se separó de él un poco al ver la expresión del moreno, pero nunca perdiendo su sonrisa de haber hecho una travesura.  
>Gon le restó importancia – ¿Y cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? -observó la habitación completamente blanca.<p>

El albino permaneció en silencio meditando bien la pregunta-Pues…no lo sé siempre varia el tiempo, podemos estar aquí sólo una hora o podemos estar días enteros -contestó levantando los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.  
>-¡¿Días?! -gritó Gon sin creerse lo que le decía el chico albino.<br>-Debemos comportarnos bien para que nos dejen salir rápido de aquí, con esas cámaras se darán cuenta de que estamos tranquilos y no estamos locos…al menos en estos momentos -dijo pensando bien lo que había dicho y señalando las cámaras que estaban en una esquina de la habitación-así que sólo quédate quieto- terminó, acomodándose mejor en el suelo; acostándose de lado y recargándose en su mano, Gon sólo se acomodó un poco de la manera en la que estaba y se quedó en silencio, observando de reojo como su acompañante no despegaba la mirada de él.  
>-¿Qué tanto me ves? -le preguntó algo irritado.<br>- ¿Mmm? Sólo me preguntaba, ¿cómo alguien como tu puede estar aquí?... -expuso, sorprendiendo al moreno que no se esperaba esa pregunta.-dime la razón por la que estas aquí-dijo sin rodeos.  
>-Me culpan de un asesinato, que yo no cometí –dijo serio mirándolo a los ojos, Killua sonrió interesado- ¿Enserio?, ¿Y qué hacías en la escena del crimen? O ¿Por qué te culpan a ti?- dijo sentándose correctamente, Gon bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio-¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! -le gritó dejando al más grande sorprendido antes de echarse a reír.<p>

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Gon aun enojado. Killua se acercó a él invadiendo su espacio personal contemplando sus ojos caramelo.

-Eres la segunda persona aquí que me grita de esa manera y… -le dijo con voz tétrica asustando un poco al menor-…y el segundo que vive para contarlo, ¡je! Me caes bien –le dijo mientras le sonreía, no una sonrisa juguetona si no una sincera que le agrado al moreno.

Aunque…  
>-Ah… -soltó solamente sin entender nada -…podrías alejarte unos centímetros de mi cara- dijo mirando que el otro se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro - ¡no eres divertido! -infló sus cachetes; se separó sentándose a su lado, Gon lo estudió con el rabillo del ojo, parecía alguien normal para estar encerrado en ese sitio, tal vez tuviera cambios de personalidad demasiado rápidos, pero seguía pareciéndole normal, Killua le sonrió.<p>

-Ya sé que estás pensando… ¿qué hago yo aquí? -se señaló a sí mismo, Gon sólo cabeceo - bueno veras… -en ese momento un pedazo de una pared se abrió dejando pasar a dos enfermeros -su tiempo se acabó, esperamos que hayan aprendido la lección - los sacaron del cuarto a tropezones y los dejaron solos en el pasillo- ¿entonces? -preguntó Gon con curiosidad.  
>-¿Entonces qué?-preguntó Killua haciéndose el que no sabía.<br>-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó parándose delante de él

Killua sólo le sonrió de lado.

-_Ese cuento te lo contare después…_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: El primer día en mi nuevo "hogar"

– Buenos días – Percibió que le decían en su oído, abrió sus ojos lentamente enfocando su visión encontrándose con el rostro de su "nuevo amigo" a tres centímetros del suyo propio, esté le sonrió gatunamente y se alejó de él para que se lograra levantar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó tartamudeando – cerraron la puerta con seguro nadie aparte de los doctores la puede abrir – dijo sorprendido.

– Oh…pues yo también puedo – Le explicó sonriéndole como si nada – pero bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, vayamos a presentarte a los demás para que conozcas mejor el lugar, de todos modos este es tu primer día, ¿no? – le tendió la mano, Gon dudó, no quería salir de su habitación, tenía el presentimiento que en cuanto saliera alguien se le abalanzaría encima y lo violaría, pero no contó con que el otro chico lo tomara de la mano de improvisto y lo jalara fuera de su cuarto…de su seguro cuarto.

– Pero…pero no quiero – Exclamó intentando tomarse de las paredes y marcos de diferentes puertas pero el albino era más fuerte que él – Oye… – le dijo parando cerca de una puerta captando la atención del moreno que lloraba dramáticamente a su espalda – no te pasará nada estoy contigo, ¿bien? – le sonrió animadamente, dándole un poco de esperanza – además… – se acerca a él – dime por mi nombre…me llamo KILLUA entiendes no "hey" o "tu" o "chico" ¿entiendes? Killua – Gon rio un poco, con el ánimo más elevado – está bien KILLUA entrare contigo pero en cuanto me dejes solo correré hasta mi habitación y nunca volveré a salir de ella- le retó haciendo que Killua le sonriera aceptando el desafío.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con varias personas en la cafetería, Killua no tardó en avanzar decidido hacia una mesa donde había cuatro personas hablando animadamente, permaneció parado como estatua, Killua lo llamó con seguridad moviendo su mano para que se acercara a ellos, negó con la cabeza automáticamente, siguieron con una batalla de gestos hasta que el albino volvió a mover la mano para que se acercara haciendo señas de que si no iba él, le forzaría a acercarse.

La pelea termino con ellos dos acercándose en forcejeos frente a la mesa, las personas ahí se miraron con curiosidad, centrando la mirada en un nervioso Gon. – ¡Bien! – Exclamó con energía Killua – él es Gon, es el nuevo en el lugar ya debieron haber escuchado el rumor por los pasillos – Gon movió la mano con el rostro bajo.

– Yo soy Morau, un gusto conocerte eres el primer chico de la edad de Killua – Dijo con una sonrisa amable el más viejo de todos ellos. Esté miro al chico a su lado que tenía una cara de fastidio, esté chistó. – Soy Snuckle, y no quiero ser tu amigo – expresó con fastidio cruzándose de brazos. – No te preocupes Gon eso le dice a todo el mundo – dijo Killua al oído del moreno; otro chico se levantó dejando expuesto que solo tuviera un brazo pero con una sonrisa cordial le dijo – soy Shoot es un gusto conocerte – se sentó y el único que quedó fue un adulto de cejas pobladas con el ceño fruncido – yo soy Ikalgo y… – el albino lo interrumpió – es el calamar que no es calamar si no pulpo pero no lo acepta – dijo como si nada Killua soltándose a reír al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro del moreno mayor, Gon solo los miró con pena ajena, ¿pulpo? ¿Calamar? ¿Ese hombre creía que era pulpo?, su cabeza daba vueltas mientras el albino y el hombre seguían peleando.

– Hola palm – Saludaron casi todos en coro al ver acercarse a la joven a paso lento, Gon le saludó en un pequeño susurro que ella contesto sonrojada.

-¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Ikalgo dejando de lado la pelea con Killua que se había quedado mirando en silencio – Si nos conocemos – dijo palm sonriendo. Los mayores comenzaron a hacer comentarios picaros hacia la chica que solo les respondía negando todo.

– Killua – Susurró Gon, captando su atención – ¿nos vamos a sentar con ellos? – preguntó algo avergonzado, lo miró extrañado- siento que interrumpo- volvió a susurrar juntando sus pulgares con un pequeño sonrojo. – está bien, como tú quieras – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, lo tomó del antebrazo, llevándolo hacia una mesa cerca de una ventana que daba al patio trasero, Gon comenzó a cavilar sobre la posibilidad de quedarse todos los días en aquel patio, se miraba muy cálido, muchos árboles, algunos animalitos, no parecía mal sitio ahora que lo miraba con tranquilidad, el albino observó atentamente al moreno enfrente de él y sonrió, lo dejó dentro de sus pensamientos en lo que iba por el desayuno, dejarlo solo unos segundos no traería problemas, además estaba muy cómodo mirando hacia la ventana, se levantó sin mencionarle nada y se alejó.

Oh grave error…

El moreno había sentido como killua se levantaba pero no le dijo nada, estaba demasiado cómodo para decir o dejar de contemplar la vista, divisó como alguien se sentaba y lo acechaba sin ninguna vergüenza. – ¿Ya trajiste los almuerzos? Que rápido – dijo girando su cabeza hacia él, pero se sorprendió al descubrir a un hombre de cabellos zanahoria y de sonrisa extravagante sentado en el lugar de Killua.

– Eh… ¿Hola? – Pronunció el moreno, ante la mirada fija del personaje – un gusto el conocerte pequeña fruta mi nombre es Hisoka, el mago – dijo el hombre con una voz ronca y madura; ¿Mago? Parece más payaso pensó Gon; el adulto por su parte se acercó más al chico tocando su mejilla con sus fríos dedos, haciéndolo tensar, una ceja tembló junto con su labio al sentir el dedo bajar hacia su cuello; iba a gritar, golpearlo, hacer algo que lo parara, ese sentimiento era horrible pero Killua se le había adelantado. Empujó al hombre desprevenido al suelo, dejando las bandejas de comida al mismo tiempo, se sentó e ignoró al enorme individuo a comparación a ellos.

– ¡Oh! Hisoka, perdóname no te vi – Soltó Killua con un tono lleno de sarcasmo, el hombre se paró y se acercó a su rostro demasiado; se quedaron así un momento y después sonrió – la pasare por hoy, Killua, solo por hoy – y así como había llegado se había ido, el albino soltó un bufido regresando la mirada a Gon, y esté solo frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el albino sin entender, Gon le volteó la cara y empezó a comer su almuerzo, Killua levantó una ceja empezando a comer también, el silencio reino la mesa; el mayor no sabía qué hacer, movió los chicharos con el tenedor desechable de un lado a otro del plato, hasta que una brillante idea- al menos para él- cruzó por su cabeza, tomó un pequeño chícharo, lo colocó en el tenedor de plástico y lo dobló un poco, dejando caer el proyectil cerca del ojo de Gon, que solo cerro sus ojos enojado, ignorando como podía cada chícharo que caía estratégicamente sobre su rostro pero lo que más le molestaba era la sonrisa traviesa que hacia Killua cada que lanzaba un chícharo.

– ¡AHH! – Gritó enfadado Gon, levantándose; Killua se levantó también preparándose a parar a Gon si fuera necesario, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos en los que Killua no pudo aguantar más y soltó una risita, el menor se quedó en blanco; esa risa…por alguna extraña razón le había gustado, contagiado soltó a reírse con él – idiota – exclamó entre risas Gon – no me dejes solo de nuevo, ¿entendido? – dijo parando de reír, Killua le sonrió – está bien, no te volveré a dejar solo.

La otra mitad del almuerzo transcurrió bien, no volvieron a ver a Hisoka para alegría de Gon, al terminar de comer este preguntó. – Oye Killua ¿dónde está tu cuarto?

– ¿Quieres conocerlo? – Respondió Killua dejando la bandeja cerca de la cocina  
>caminaron por unos pasillos hasta pararse enfrente de una habitación sin puerta. Era una habitación completamente blanco marfil, con algunas camas tendidas correctamente y separadas lo más posibles unas de otras. Había algunos pacientes caminando por la habitación pero al ver a los dos chicos salieron por otra puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, Gon se sorprendió por el acto pero no deseó preguntarle nada a Killua. Entró guiado por el chico más alto hasta la cama más apartada, en una esquina de la habitación.<p>

– Eres el único con un cuarto solo ya que eres el nuevo, cuando crean que te has acostumbrado o te miren "más equilibrado" te trasladaran a alguna habitación como esta – Le contaba Killua a Gon como si fuera algo común. El menor observó de un lado a otro el pequeño espacio que proclamaba Killua como suyo; miró la cama pasando sus dedos por la blanca sabana y se sentó al lado de su nuevo amigo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Gon, cuando Killua estaba distraído en sus pensamientos. – ¡Espera! – se quejó Killua, el otro chico ya tenía la caja en sus manos y la había abierto sin prestarle atención. – Eso…- Killua solo pasó su mano por su cabello albino y suspiró con cansancio o tal vez con frustración – son cosas que he hecho o más bien me ha obligado a hacer la psicóloga del lugar; después la veras supongo – terminó quedándose en silencio esperando alguna pregunta de Gon, que no tardaron en llegar.

– ¿Estos dibujos los hiciste tú? – Preguntó mientras pasaba las hojas una por una, hasta llegar al último dibujo donde se miraba un rostro muy pálido como la piel del dibujante, pero con cabellos largos de un negro muy marcado, como si Killua hubiera tallado ese cabello duramente; y unos ojos sin expresión y sin vida. – Killua… ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Gon enseñándole el dibujo.

Killua lo observó un instante con una expresión dura pero cansada, tal vez no debió de haber preguntado. – No es nadie es solo una mujer que me hizo dibujar la psicóloga krueger, mientras me hacía unas preguntas – dijo sonriéndole un poco y sin decirle nada más le quito el dibujo de entre sus manos suavemente y lo arrugó tirándolo debajo de su cama – No me quedó lindo, lo hare mejor después – dijo riéndose un poco; Gon rio levemente siguiéndole el juego, sabía que ese dibujo era algo para Killua pero cuando iba a preguntar un enfermero se acercó a ellos.

– Eres el joven Freecs, ¿cierto? – Gon cabeceó – La psicóloga krueger lo llama a su oficina – al terminar de decir eso, lo tomó de un brazo bruscamente empezando a encaminarlo a la salida –lo llevare con ella así que camine.

– ¡Suerte Gon nos vemos más tarde! – Le gritó Killua sin haberse movido un centímetro, mirándolo alejarse del enorme cuarto, preocupado.

El enfermero lo había dejado solo frente de una puerta de madera donde relucía una placa con el apellido krueger en letras doradas. Con solo leer su nombre lograba imponer autoridad, había escuchado ese apellido, esperaba que no fuera una horrible psicóloga como las que salían en los programas de televisión y que la cara de preocupación de Killua antes de dar media vuelta solo fuera una broma de muy mal gusto.

Escucho unos movimientos detrás de la puerta, el crujido de una silla y una voz firme.

– ¿Gon Freecs?, Pasa – escuchó, tomó el pomo de la puerta lentamente y lo giró lo más silencioso posible, sus ojos se posaron en aquella pequeña figura, sentada en la silla de cuero, era casi de su misma estatura, de cabellos rizados y de unos ojos penetrantes pero a la vez con un brillo que parecía curiosidad a su persona, como si…lo estuviera cazando.

– Buenas tardes, jovencito Freecs – Dijo una voz que no encajaba con su aspecto. – siéntese en la silla o en el sillón donde prefieras – dijo con un tono amable. El moreno se acercó más a ella y miró los dos asientos que le habían ofrecido, se decidió por la silla y se sentó educadamente. – muy bien entonces, comencemos con las presentaciones, soy la psicóloga Biscuit Krueger, te atenderé a partir de hoy una vez cada semana hasta dictaminar un diagnóstico. Ahora bien se cómo te llamas y toda tu información personal pero me gustaría que tú me platicaras sobre ti.

– ¿Que debería decir? – Preguntó nervioso sobre eso último.

– Bueno – Se acomodó en su silla. – puedes decirme tu nombre, tu edad, las cosas que te gustan, puedes platicarme un poco de tu familia si es conveniente para ti. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

No creyó ventajoso mentirle, así que le dijo todo lo que pudo decirle sobre él, no fue mucho tiempo, solo tenía trece años, dijo su nombre, su familia; la abuela, su tía y un poco de lo que sabía de su padre, que los había dejado ya hacia bastante tiempo. No creyó haber dicho algo que "Contribuyera al asesinato que había cometido", lo llenaba de ira el que creyeran que lo había hecho el, ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre.

La mujer lo miró seriamente luego de que terminara de hablar.

– Tu información no da pistas sobre tu estado – Comenzó a explicar la mujer – pero leyendo el informe que me llego sobre tu caso puedo decirte solo una hipótesis de mi parte, sufres un trastorno disociativo, debido a esto has sufrido una amnesia que no te permite recordar ese acontecimiento.- explicó claramente refiriéndose al asesinato.

Gon iba a comenzar a protestar cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

– Ya pasaron los 40 minutos de la cita, la próxima semana te volveré a citar y haremos unos pequeños ejercicios que nos ayudaran para aclarar levemente todo, ¿sí? – Dijo calmadamente la psicóloga. – Sé que te he dejado con dudas pero ¿qué te parece si las contesto en la siguiente sesión? – explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El moreno se levantó de la silla lentamente y maleducadamente salió sin decir nada más que – Yo no lo hice… – cerrando la puerta.

Se sentía cansado, no había sentido la hora que había pasado ahí adentro, lo había sentido como una eternidad. Caminó por los largos pasillos parecidos a un laberinto, giraba su rostro en cada esquina observando a los pacientes caminar sin rumbo fijo, como el mismo. Se sentía con poca energía y todo el buen ánimo que había tenido en las primeras horas del día se había desvanecido en solo una hora. Los enfermeros caminaban de un lado a otro ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor como si la presencia de los "enfermos" no existiera. Suspiró de nuevo, iba a volver a su habitación cuando sintió un peso extra en su espalda.

– ¡Gon! – Dijo el peso extra, era killua. – No me digas que la vieja te bajo los ánimos, ¡vamos hombre! – terminó golpeando su hombro.

– ¿No te molesta como nos tratan los enfermeros? O ¿Cómo habla esa psicóloga? – le dijo aun molesto, se habían detenido en una ventana que daba hacia un gran cedro.

Killua lo miro con una ceja alzada.

– Lo hacía cuando llegue por primera vez aquí, sus ojos solo te muestran desprecio o lastima; pero en realidad es mejor así. – Le explicaba mirando las ramas del árbol. – hacen que quieras salir pronto de este lugar y ese es su trabajo.

Gon lo comprendió aunque aún tenía una mueca molesta, más parecida a un berrinche; el albino se rio de su expresión. – Aunque no puedo excusar a la vieja, así habla ella. – dijo con una mueca graciosa haciendo reír a Gon.

Un extraño sonido comenzó a esparcirse por el edificio, y los pacientes comenzaron a moverse hacia un solo pasillo, Gon no sabía que pasaba solo sintió el jalón de su camiseta por su compañero haciéndolo caminar junto a él. – Son las actividades.

Siguieron el paso de los demás pacientes, el nuevo estaba confundido pero no asustado, si fuese algo malo entonces killua se lo hubiera dicho... ¿verdad?

– Oye killua… – Se quedó mudo al sentir una incertidumbre aún más grande, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba killua en esa institución?; un recuerdo pasó rápidamente por su mente:

– ¿Entonces qué? – dijo la voz de killua  
>– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó parándose delante de él<p>

– _Ese cuento te lo contare después… _

Killua no le había dicho la razón por la que estaba dentro… ¿Cómo había olvidado eso?, sintió una extraña ansiedad, se lo había dicho solamente un día atrás pero no podía recordarlo claramente. – ¡Gon ya llegamos! – escuchó a la lejanía. – ¿Gon? – Volvió a insistir la voz en un tono preocupado – ¿Estas bien?

El mencionado reaccionó turbado mirando a su alrededor, estaban en una habitación bastante grande. –… Estoy bien – el más alto aun intranquilo lo encaminó a una de las mesas, y lo hizo sentar; aun no llegaba el encargado así que aún tenía tiempo para cerciorarse de la condición del moreno. – estoy bien solo había olvidado que nunca me dijiste sobre ti; y me extraño haberlo olvidado – le explicó para calmarlo.

– Es normal que lo hayas olvidado, estas pasando por muchas cosas en un solo día – intentó tranquilizarlo también, el moreno le sonrió agradecido. – ¿qué puedo decirte de mí?... estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú, fui acusado por asesinato terminando en este lugar. – Sonrió con desolación – pero sabes es mejor estar aquí.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los murmullos del lugar los distrajo de la conversación, un hombre se colocó enfrente de todos y saludo. – Buenos días a todos, pasare asistencia y comenzaremos con la actividad.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Cerca

– Por favor dibujen lo primero que piensen, y luego nos explicaran que es a todos los reunidos aquí. – explicó el médico mientras entregaba las hojas una por una, preguntando de vez en cuando a algún paciente como se encontraba ese día. – Gon Freecs, ¿Cómo te esta yendo en tu primer día? – preguntó amable el hombre al llegar a su mesa, entregándoles las hojas a ambos. – Creo que bien – contestó nervioso, intentando no preocupar ni al doctor ni a killua.

Comenzó a pensar para llenar la hoja delante de él, lo primero que pensó fue en su familia y en el gran árbol que había visto con killua; así que dibujaría todo en una sola imagen y la explicaría. Giró su vista a la hoja de su compañero de al lado donde algo comenzaba a tener forma.

– ¿Qué es? – le preguntó al chico mayor interesado. – Es el árbol que miramos por la ventana – le respondió con una sonrisa algo infantil. – ¡Hey! Yo también iba a dibujarlo – dijo sonriendo también el moreno, pasaron el tiempo entre risillas y bromas cuando el doctor comenzó a pasar gente al frente. Estos explicaban levemente algo nerviosos sus dibujos, mientras aprisa ambos chicos intentaban terminar sus dibujos.

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados ajenos a todos comenzó a resonar por el pasillo principal, llegando hasta los oídos de todos los reunidos ahí y detrás de aquellos pasos los gritos desgarradores sonaron fuertemente. Los vellos de su brazo se erizaron al escuchar que éstos se acercaban; se abrió la puerta en un estruendo aterrador. Una mujer entró llena de afligimiento hablando rápidamente jurando que la perseguían que la ayudaran. El medico rápidamente llamó a los enfermeros, que precipitadamente entraron tomando a la mujer para sacarla de ahí; los gritos parecían sacados de una película de horror.

– ¡Ayúdenme!, se los suplico; él va a violarme no los dejen llevarme, ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! – chilló la mujer que entre forcejeos fue sacada de la habitación. El encargado comenzó a tranquilizarlos a todos explicándoles que solo era una decaída y que no era cierto lo que decía. Gon sintió como poco a poco el miedo se alejaba de su cuerpo y suspiró algo aliviado. - ¿Esto pasa todos los días? – preguntó esperando una respuesta. – ¿killua? – por primera vez luego de la intromisión de la mujer miró a su compañero.

Su cuerpo temblaba arrítmicamente, una de sus manos se encontraba aferrada a la mesa con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la otra se encontraba tapando su boca con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo. El sonido de una arcada fue el detonante de su preocupación haciéndolo gritar en busca de ayuda, el medico acudió rápidamente unido a un asistente que tomó al albino rápidamente ayudándolo a incorporarse de la silla. – Llévalo a la enfermería, que le administren un tranquilizante. – ordenó el doctor, el ayudante tomó a killua por los hombros y lo ayudó a salir bajo la mirada preocupada de Gon y el encargado.

– Doctor, podría… – intentó pedir el moreno hasta ser fulminado por los ojos del médico que suspiró al verlo nervioso. – El joven Zaoldyeck necesitara reposo, podrá ir a verlo cuando salga de la actividad. – dejó a Gon en su lugar y caminó hacia enfrente de todos intentando reiniciar lo que estaban haciendo antes, cuando terminó todo y los pacientes comenzaron a retirarse el propio encargado lo escoltó hacia donde se encontraba killua; se detuvieron frente de una puerta con el letrero de "Enfermería II". El doctor habló:

– Killua estará sedado así que abstente de preguntarle cualquier cosa que lo vuelva inestable. – le pidió; el solo asintió; abrió la puerta e ingresó lentamente a la habitación; el lugar era pequeño con solo tres camas y un escritorio ocupado por un hombre que leía un libro, éste giró su vista hacia él.

– Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Tu nombre es?, ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó el enfermero amablemente.

– Mi nombre es Gon, soy nuevo aquí y venia… para ver como esta. – en una de las camas reposaba el cuerpo del albino que respiraba calmadamente.

– Bueno Gon, mi nombre es Leorio Paladiknight había oído sobre ti; no pensé que vendrías aquí el primer día menos detrás de este problemático mocoso – se presentó bromeando al acercarse con el hacia la cama del mencionado. – ¿Estabas con el cuándo ocurrió? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿no lo observaste tomarse algún medicamento? – le preguntó el adulto.

No quería mentirle, aun si apenas lo conociera killua era su amigo y se preocupaba por él. – Si, doctor Leorio, pero no lo vi tomar nada desde que lo conozco. – le respondió nervioso, tal vez el albino se enojaría con él por hablar con el médico.

– Dime Leorio nada más, gracias por ser honesto conmigo. –dijo el moreno mayor buscando en un armario lleno de medicamento, sacó dos pastillas de diferentes frascos y se las entregó. – ¿Cuándo se levante podrías dárselas?, Necesitó informarle de esto al doctor Wing; no tardare mucho. – dijo rápidamente saliendo de la habitación.

Observó las pastillas entregadas irresponsablemente a su cuidado, Leorio parecía ser una buena persona. El rechinido de la cama lo sacó de sus pensamientos; rápidamente se acercó a él y lo llamó por su nombre. – killua, killua ¿Estas bien? – al escuchar su nombre abrió sus ojos lentamente y desorientado lo observó. Su cuerpo entumecido y un mareo repulsivo que le producía nauseas, lo habían sedado. Parpadeó varias veces y con la ayuda de Gon se levantó recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.

– Siento como si me hubiesen amarrado a una atracción mecánica por un día completo. – le contestó secamente intentando recordar lo que había pasado. Supuso que había tenido una recaída. – Lo siento Gon, te asuste.

– No me asuste, ¡Me preocupaste mucho! – exclamó furioso. – Toma, el doctor Leorio dijo que te diera esto. – le entregó las pastillas y un pequeño vaso desechable con agua. – no voy a moverme de aquí a menos que te las tomes. – le amenazó con intranquilidad.

Las tomó para no enojar más a Gon colocándolas en la mesita a su lado, bajo la atenta mirada del moreno. – Tengo que hablarte de algo antes de tomarlas. Es mejor si te lo digo mientras estoy lucido. – se acomodó dándole lugar al moreno en la cama. –, lo que te diré te lo confiare como un secreto ¿podrías guardarlo? – rogó el albino.

– Sí, lo prometo – juró seriamente.

– Fue hace más de cuatro años, fui el tercer hijo de una familia bastante numerosa; mis padres nos educaron de manera estricta a cada uno de nosotros; mi hermano mayor era…es un lunático, el hirió a muchas personas desde que era pequeño; las sirvientas, las niñeras y muchas otras personas demandaron a mis padres por culpa de él y por su amado hijo hicieron que todo aquello quedara bajo tierra. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente para entender todo, intente encararme a él; quiero decir era mi hermano y si no le decía nada a mis padres tal vez podría explicármelo, pero fue un error de mi parte… – tomó aire inseguro – el… abusó de mí durante cinco años; intente pedir ayuda pero nadie me creía ¿Quién le va a creer a un niño pequeño? Solo busca atención era la respuesta siempre. – cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo los recuerdos regresar a su cabeza rápidamente, miró las pastillas mientras dudaba si seguir con la conversación. – Cuatro años después, mi hermano asesino a una mujer que trabajaba en nuestro hogar; ella había comenzado a sospechar de él y todo finalizó con ella y un gran hueco en su cabeza días después en el patio trasero. Mi hermano me culpó por ello y como no había pruebas en contra me trajeron aquí sin saber que el mismo me había alejado de todos sus maltratos; por eso te dije que era mejor estar aquí. – terminó de contar con un deje de tristeza en el rostro, era la primera vez que le contaba la verdad a alguien.

Sintió la mano del moreno en su hombro haciéndolo respingar levemente, se miraron a los ojos; Gon observó la tristeza que no había podido ver en killua hasta ese momento, le estaba confiando el recuerdo más doloroso de su vida y él lo guardaría para siempre. Killua pudo ver inquietud en Gon, una preocupación que nunca había visto en nadie más y ese semblante seguro que no lo hacía dudar que el guardaría su secreto.

– Gracias – sonrió killua, una sonrisa sincera que no había hecho durante mucho tiempo.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada solo he escuchado una historia – le dijo fingiendo no haber oído nada, cosa que hizo reír levemente a killua – ahora tomate el medicamento y descansa, y no lo vuelvas a dejar. – le regañó igual a una madre.

– Está bien mami, tú también descansa Gon – tomó el medicamento recostándose en la cama. – nos vemos mañana.

– Espero que estés mejor – se despidieron y salió del lugar, cerró la puerta dejando salir la ira en su rostro, ¿cómo habían sido capaces de hacerle eso su propia hijo, a su propio hermano? Esas personas merecían ahogarse en lodo.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, la única luz que se colaba era la de los pasillos y la pequeña ventana enrejada, ya había estado bastante en la cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño; habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dormir un día entero.


End file.
